1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a quick mounting nut, formed preferably as a fastening system for mounting bolts threaded rods which hang down in installation rails.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A quick mounting nut generally has radial inner engagement means which engages in a positive-locking manner in the outer thread of a bolt and which permits a screwing movement along the thread as the sole degree of freedom of movement of the nut which is positioned on the bolt. The nut is secured by the static friction of the thread with the engagement means of the axially clamped nut.
According to DE19737262A1, a facade fastening arrangement for mounting C-shaped sections has a wire clip with two springing legs which snap into elongated undercut openings of an axial supporting element in a friction-locking manner and positively engages therein. Such a force locking, snap-in fastening is unsuitable for threads with sloping flanks.
According to DE347859, a wire clip which is constructed as a wing nut for manual assembly engages in the threads of a bolt on both sides.
According to EP0084280, a springing wire clip, which has two legs and is constructed as a wire nut, engages in the threads of a bolt with both radial legs in the manner of a coil.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,880,041, a springing fastening element, which is constructed as a nut, contains in its hollow interior a wire clip which is wound coaxially in the shape of a coil and which engages in the threads. Axial positioning without screwing movement is not possible with these nuts.
According to DE-43-07-645, the wire clip of a quick mounting nut engages only partially in the threads, so that the quick mounting nut can be positioned axially by axial pressure.
According to DE19831001, a quick mounting nut with a wire clip, which is wound coaxially in the shape of a coil, is constructed as a self-locking wing nut in the interior of a nut housing and enables axial positioning without screwing movement, is secured by a screwing movement, and can be unlocked by a loosening torque acting along the wire clip. The engagement in the threads, which takes place only in a frictionally locking manner, does not permits to secure the quick mounting nut so that it would be able to withstand a load.
In order to fasten pipelines in installation rails, special rail nuts associated with the installation rails are used as part of a fastening system and are provided with a metric thread. A threaded rod or bolt serves as a connection element between the pipe clamp and the rail nut as well as for height adjustment. The threaded rods, which are supplied by the meter, are cut to the required length for mounting. As a result of cutting burs are formed and must be removed by cutting before screwing the rod into the rail nut. The cutting and height adjustment are very time-consuming.
DE4403974 discloses quick mounting nuts, which can be positioned axially to the threaded rod without being subjected to screwing movement. For this purpose, the engagement means of the quick mounting nut, which are constructed as threaded sectors and engage in the thread of the threaded rod in a positive-locking manner, can swivel out axially in a springing manner. After a screwing movement effected for securing the quick mounting nut, the swiveled-in engagement means, which are fixed at a stop, engage in a positive-locking manner in the thread of the threaded rod.
Further, DE4243185 discloses special rail nuts which are arranged inside the installation rails and comprise a pressure plate which is pre-mounted by snapping in for mounting on installation rails that are fixed on the outside of installation rails by another nut.
It is the object of the invention to further develop a quick mounting nut which fastens in a positive-locking manner.
Another object of the present invention is a quickly mounted fastening system for mounting at installation rails.